The Beauty and The Death
by Lisaa Legend
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are in love. Elena is going to get Stefan back. Sorry, my summary sucks, so please just read the story. It s based on the Vampire Diaries books. It takes place after book 5: The Return - Nightfall.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon! Damon!" It was her beautiful voice which gets him out of his frozen state. He was standing in front of Mrs. Flowers home, shortly after the fight with the kitsune. And now she threw herself into his arms. "Damon!", was the only thing she said, before she kissed him with a passion he couldn ´t believe. He was surprised and half of him wanted to push her away, but another bigger part wanted this, waited for this a long time. This part wanted nothing but that she could forgive him everything that he done to her, including when he had nearly killed her. He noticed himself relaxing with her in his arms and kissed her back. She needed this and it was the same with him. He couldn´t believe his luck, and something that was even harder to believe was that he truly loved her. He couldn ´t figure out why he didn´t notice this before, but now it overwhelmed him completely. "Bonnie", he whispered on her lips. "I love you", was the only answer he got, before she kissed him again. He wanted to say "I love you, too", but he just couldn´t. That wasn´t him. He wasn´t one of this romantic guys who said this stuff. It was hard enough to believe that he was able to love someone. He hadn ´t had this kind of feelings for over 5 centuries. But right now he didn´t want to think about it. He just wanted to hold the beautiful redheaded girl in his arms. He would have liked to hold her forever, but he noticed that Elena and the others around him started to get anxious. Damon himself had nearly forgot about them, but he knew that they watched him and Bonnie the whole time. "Hmmm…hmm…I don´t want to annoy anyone, but maybe we should go by now", said Meredith with her typical calm voice, "the twins are going to come back. I don´t know when exactly, maybe tomorrow or maybe in two weeks, but they will. And I want to be prepared for them. Right now I want to get away from here. I don´t like this place." As no one was going to answered her, she asked "Elena?"


	2. Thank you

Before I´m going to put up the next chapter, I have to thank someone.

Kyeire. Thank you so much for supporting me with my Story.

Without you I couldn´t put up my story on , because I´m German and my English isn´t good enough for translating the whole story on my own.

So thank you. (:

So now you can go on reading my story if you want to. Hope you like it.

And please review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Since no one was going to answer her, she asked "Elena?"  
"Yes?", said Elena without any interest, all her attention was on watching Bonnie and Damon and how they communicated without saying a word. After a few seconds she cleared her throat and said : "Yes, you´re right. We should go now and start thinking about what we´re doing next. We should look what happens with Tamy and the other girls and of course we should calm down a little bit. We all need some time on our own, without fighting anyone." After everyone agreed they started to walk back to Fells Church. On their way back everyone was quiet and thought about what just had happened.  
Damon held Bonnie in his arms and carried her home. He couldn´t believe that he was carrying this little human girl. He had never thought that he was able to love a girl this way. He thought about Elena and Bonnie. Elena was the one he desired the whole time, but now he knew that this was only because she was with his brother only wanted Elena because he wanted to annoy Stefan, not because he loved Elena. With Bonnie it was different. He really loved her, you couldn´t compare these feelings with the feelings he had for Elena. Bonnie was so innocent and pure and he was only his. He looked down at her with a slight smile on his face. Only his.  
They arrived in Fells Church early in the morning. Damon knew that it was exactly half past five. Bonnie and Damon said goodbye to Elena and the others and made their way back to Bonnie ´s house. They didn´t say a word, but it wasn´t necessary at all. In front of her house Damon let go of her and wanted to say goodbye to her too, so that he could go to his place in the woods, where he usually slept.  
Bonnie looked up at him in confusion :" You´re not leaving me, are you?", she asked anxiously. She didn´t give him a chance to answer. She took his hand and pulled him inside the house.  
"But what about your parents? They won´t be happy to see me, you know that", he said to her quietly.  
"That doesn ´t matter now. I need you to stay here. I can´t be on my own now. Please Damon." She didn´t need to say one more word. He took her hand and together they went into her bedroom. 


End file.
